This invention relates generally to video call communications, and more specifically relates to a system and method for configuring and scheduling of video calls.
Video conference calls have developed from a novelty used rarely to grow into a commonly used business communication tool. Businesses often prefer the more personal communication available through video conferences compared with telephone conferences, and also enjoy savings in travel costs while still having a personal presence among the participants that is not possible with audio only communications. Further, video conferencing allows individuals at a number of disparate locations to share data, such as presentations and spreadsheets, while conducting a conference, thereby reducing the complexity of distributing written material before the conference occurs.
These advantages of video conferencing has resulted in a number of businesses installing video conferencing equipment for use by employees to communicate with other business locations across the business"" network. Additionally, businesses commonly communicate outside of their network, such as with video equipment located in a customer""s network, by establishing video calls through the public network.
The advantages and convenience of video calls are often offset by the difficulty of configuring and scheduling video calls in light of the limited video conferencing equipment available, the technical knowledge generally required to configure video calls, and demands on network bandwidths. For instance, a multi-point video conference call between three or more video end points typically requires the use of a multi-call unit (MCU) to coordinate the exchange of video data between the video end points. Thus, before establishing a multi-point video conference, the end point and MCU are configured to support the video conference. As another example, video end points sometime use different protocols so that a video conference between such end points typically requires a configuration with a gateway that insures a consistent communications pathway. In addition, for video conference calls that involve a large number of participants at distributed locations, the bandwidth generally used to support the multiple end points tends to exceed the capacity of individual MCU""s and gateways so that multiple MCU""s and gateways are needed to configure the video call.
To coordinate video conference equipment use, businesses typically dedicate staff that accepts requests for use of end points, schedules the video network devices to support the video call and coordinates and configures the video call. Maintaining staff for this purpose increases the expense of video conferencing and reduces its convenience. Further, for businesses with expensive video conferencing resources the task of coordinating use of those resources is complex and labor intensive. The complexity and labor associated with video conferencing grows as the number of participants outside the business"" network increases.
A significant problem that businesses encounter with video conferencing is the under utilization and non-optimized use of video conferencing equipment. For instance, conference calls can be difficult to configure, especially complex calls that are configured with MCU""s that are set up to accomplish the call. The use of a variety of different devices leads to scheduling difficulties for the resources that are available. In some instances, staff is simply overwhelmed and unable to keep up with video conferencing requests in a timely manner. This can lead to under utilization of the video conferencing equipment or an increase in staff size and corresponding increase in labor expense. Further, as the complexity of configuring and scheduling video conferences increases, business members are less likely to use video conferencing equipment because the time and hassle in arranging a video conference is not worthwhile. In addition, complexity leads to unreliability so that business members will avoid video conferences to reduce potential embarrassment when the conferences fail.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system and method which automatically configures video calls in a simplified and efficient manner.
A further need has arisen for a system and method which schedules video calls automatically in a more optimized manner so that video conferencing equipment is more efficiently used.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method is provided that substantially eliminates disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods for configuring video calls and scheduling those calls. A video network platform accepts queries with video call information for establishing a video call between plural video end points. A configuration engine associated with the video network platform applies rules and device data to determine one or more video call configurations available for scheduling a video call corresponding to the video call information.
More specifically, the video network platform analyzes queries for video calls, determines configurations to support the video calls and schedules video network devices accordingly. A rules based configuration engine accepts video call information from the queries and applies rules and device data to determine one or more video call configurations for a video call corresponding to the video call information. The device data is provided by a device database that stores information associated with devices available for the video call, such as video end points, MCU""s and gateways. The device data includes information for establishing and maintaining a video call including device address, bandwidth, port, protocol, and scheduling availability information. The rules are provided by a rules database and define parameters for configuring and scheduling video calls. In alternative embodiments, the configuration engine uses alternative scheduling engines to determine potential video call configurations and schedules.
The configuration engine determines one or more video call configurations based upon the number, location and type of devices available. For instance, if a query requests a video conference between three end points, a rule applied by the configuration engine determines that an MCU is needed. The configuration engine then determines the available MCU""s for configuring the video conference and presents the possible configurations for scheduling of the video call. In one embodiment, the configuration engine determines a preferred configuration and schedules the video call by saving the schedule information for the devices associated with the video conference in the device database.
An update engine interfaces with the device database to update the device data as device status changes on the video call network. For instance, if an end point, MCU or gateway device becomes inoperable, the update engine updates the scheduling data for the device in the device database so that the configuration engine will not schedule the device during down time. The update engine also tracks reliability information and stores the reliability information for devices in the device database. The configuration engine may then apply rules that use reliability information in determining video call configurations and scheduling devices for a video call.
An optimization engine interfaces with the configuration engine to aid in the selection of an efficient video call configuration based on desired optimization parameters. For instance, in one embodiment the optimization engine accepts possible video call configurations from the configuration engine and selects the most efficient of the possible video call configurations for scheduling of the devices associated with that video call configuration. In some instances, such as for complex video call networks with a relatively large number of devices, the number of possible video call configurations is quite large. In such instances, the optimization engine provides alternatives to the configuration engines so that the computations for determining possible configurations are reduced. For instance, the optimization engine may use estimation techniques that reduces the number of devices considered for a configuration. In yet another embodiment, the optimization engine considers existing schedules stored in the device database and computes a more optimal use of device resources, including rescheduling of devices to obtain better efficiency and utilization of the video call network as a whole.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. One important technical advantage is that the configuration and scheduling of video calls is automated and simplified. The reduced complexity reduces the labor and cost associated with arranging video calls and increases the convenience so that individuals are encouraged to use video call devices. Further, establishing video calls between different video call networks is simplified by providing device data for the different networks in the device database. Thus, a central video network platform offers configuration and scheduling services for multiple companies in a straight forward and cost-effective manner.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that video call networks are used in a more efficient manner. By reducing complexity and simplifying call configuration and scheduling, device resources are less likely to go unused since coordination through scheduling staff is reduced. Further, optimization of schedules improves the utilization of devices so that the size and cost of a business"" video call network may be reduced.